deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Volga vs Granberia
Volga vs Granberia '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Volga form the Video Game Hyrule Warrior and Granberia form the Visual Novel Monster Girl Quest. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Monster Girl Quest! Two dragon-human warrior will be fighting off in this deadly duel. Will the Dragon Knight be able to redeem himself, or will Granberia will puts him down? Who do you think should win? Volga Granberia Interlude Wiz: Dragons are one of the fiercest fighters in fiction. '''Boomstick: And dragons with human forms are far from being exempt to this! Wiz: Volga, the Scorching Berserker. Boomstick: And Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Volga Wiz: In the world of Hyrule lives many powerful reptilian creatures, Dragons. Boomstick: And there is one who is living in a cave among a bunch of lizard. Volga, the Dragon Knight! Wiz: Volga was an half human half dragon warrior, and like most of his kind, he is a very powerful and proud warrior and very skilled in the use of fire in battle. This brought Cia's attentions to him. Boomstick: The dark witch wanted to have the Dragon Knight on her side, but of course as an honorable warrior, Volga refused and instead sends his army of lizard and dragon to beat the shit out of her. Unfortunately for him, Cia won the war and forced him to join her side. Wiz: But even in defeat, he refused to join the dark side, which forced the witch to brainwashes Volga into becoming one of the general of her army, along with Wizzro. With two powerful warriors and entire armies at her disposal, she could now takes on the holder of the Triforce. Boomstick: His main weapon is a big lance called the Dragon Spear. This big thing is taller then he is and of course can emit fire and summons pillar of fire. Wiz: Even in his human form, Volga can breath fire over a long distances and even turn some part of his body into dragon form. Boomstick: Thus, he can fly with giant dragon wings and slashes gust of wind using dragon's claws! But if he feels he needs even more power, he can completly morph into a fire dragon and rampage around for a short time, more than enough it is needed to kill whatever pissed him off. Wiz: Like most Hyrule Warriors, Volga can full his Magic Gauge and enter the Focus Spirit state. Boomstick: The user of this skill will see their defense, attack strength and speed boosted significantly. They will also become completely unstoppable, they will take any attack without flinching. And before the Focus Spirit wear off, they can uses a final powerful attack to finishes up their foes! For Volga, he will morph into his dragon form and create a vortex of flame around his opponents and they blow them up! Wiz: He has a warrior mentality, he always strives to face off stronger and stronger opponent and to improve himself. However, this causes him tom refuse help form an outside source, like when he shake off Cia's possesion of him to face off Link on a one-on-one battle. Boomstick: But let's be honest there Wiz, you only needs to hear the word Dragon to think badass. Granberia Wiz: Once upon a time, after the death of Alipheese Fateburn XV, many strong monster fought to become the next Monster Lord. Boomstick: But of course, the daughter of the previous Monster Lord had to win against all the other combatants. But instead of showing them the door like the other Monster Lords before, she instead make them her subordinates: the Four Heavenly Knights. Wiz: Alma Elma is a carefree succubus who wasn't interested in the title at all and just wanted fun. Erubetie is the silent Queen of the Slime who was planning to destroy humanity. Tamano is a nine-tailed fox and Alice's teacher. Boomstick: And then there is Granberia, the cursed dragon swordman and the Heavenly Knight of fire. Wiz: Granberia was abandoned at a young age, but was adopted by the fire spirit Salamander. She taught her many sword skills and the usage of elements. She quickly became the most powerful swordsman in the world. Boomstick: Her main and only weapon is a cursed sword named Ares. She can imbue it with a fire strong enough to makes a normal man faint just by being next to it. Wiz: Her many skills with the cursed blade include the Demon Skull Beheading, the Dragon Butcher Attack and the Lightning Sword Flash. But Granberia excels at imitating any sword skills she sees. Boomstick: One of them being the Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, where she imbues her sword with fire and does about 20 millions slashes at the poor bastard at the receiving end of this attack. However, according to Alice, she almost never uses this skill... because she has probably won the battle before she even needed to uses it. Wiz: She was able to use and master the power of the Four Spirits at a young age. The wind boosts her speed to an insane level and let her easily dodge attacks from slower opponents. The earth increases her defense and attack power. The water lets her fall into a serene state, where she become hyper-sensitive to movement and lets her dodge attacks before they can reach her. This ability increases the more the opponent is bloodthirsty, but on the other hand is ineffective against serene opponent like angels. Boomstick: But her most badass spirit is the one of fire! Her fighting spirit burns up and her attack level reaches epic proportions! Wiz: Granberia also learned how to fight against and counter others who could use these elements. After her defeat in the battle royal for the Monster Lord title, she trained hard to be able to cut through Tamano's defense, saying that she is now able to cut through a mountain. Boomstick: But her strongest attack is not her own. After taking said attack from Luka, she managed to replicate the skill against Arc-En-Ciel, a bot made especially to kill her. This skill is the famous Quadruple Giga! Wiz: This skill is made by combining the power of the four spirits and is devastating. The attack can easily dig a hole through a castle with it's sheer power, but it has a major drawback. The user needs to summon the power of each elemental spirit one-by-one before using the attack, and it will be cancelled if the user is hit. But unlike Luka, Granberia can actually dodge incoming attacks while charging it. Boomstick: In the end, few are the ones who stand a chance against the dragon warrior! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Volga enters the Monster Lord's castle without being seen. He runs into the Nine-Tailed Kitsune, Tamamo. Volga: Tell me young girl, where is the famous warrior I have heard about, the Great Granberia? ???: I am right here. The Heavenly Knight comes out of a neighboring room to face Volga. Tamamo: Granberia, are you sure you want to fight this man? He looks different from anything you have faced. Granberia: Don't worry about me, I have trained for years for moment like this. Volga: Hmf! Bring it on then. FIGHT Volga starts the fight by swinging his Dragon Lance at Granberia, who dodges it easily and retaliates with a sword swing. Volga gets hit and knocked away, but he gets back on his feets and slashes at Granberia using his dragon claws. The monster girl then uses her Earth Rumbling Decapitation on Volga, before following with a Chaos Death Star. Volga is smashes through the castle's wall. Before falling to the ground, Volga morphes two dragon wings on his back and breathes a torrent of fire towards Granberia. She is hit in the face by the fire, but she still jumped through the fire at Volga and tries to bring him down, but Volga ends up on top and smashes Granberia to the ground. Volga stand over the downed Granberia and prepares to finishes her up, but he is hit by her fiery sword and sent into the nearby forest, snapping a tree in half. A fire start to combust in the forest, and Volga comes out of it with his lance directed at Granberia. She is impaled and burned in the shoulder and smashes away. She manages to get up from the hit and respond by activating the wind element. Volga tries to attack again, but the Heavenly Knight dodged the attack easily and countered before his eye could catches her. Angry, the Scorching Beserker throw a flurry of attack at Granberia but she dodges them all and attacks again. Volga is at his knees, and the dragon girl uses her Demon Skull Beheading * Purgatory on the poor soul as he is sent pummeling to the ground. Granberia approaches the fallen warrior to finish him. Granberia: You have fought well, Volga. But every good thing needs to end. Volga: It's... not... over...yet... Granberia: Uh? Suddenly, Volga bursts out a powerful, magical energy, knocking Granberia away. Volga had entered the Focus Spirit state. He charges at Granberia, who tries to stop him with a sword swing, but to no avail as Volga passes through her attack. When he reaches her, he starts a brutal and fierce combo on her, finishing it by breating fire on Granberia. She barely manages to get up from the beating. She summons the Earth element and enters the Serene state. Volga aggressively tries to hit Granberia, but she calmly dodges all of his hits and counters with a sword swing to the chest. He bleeds heavily, but he resumes the attack, to no avail as Granberia dodges all the attacks and retaliates with even more force. The Focus Spirit state start to wear off and Volga is exhausted. As a last resort, he concentrates all of his remaining magical energy and used to morph his body. Volga now looks down, towering over Granberia in his dragon form. He charges at her, pins her down and starts breathing fire on her face and mauling her with his claws. She manages to escape with a stab to his belly, but she is heavily wounded. The dragon form was too strong, she had only one choice. She start by summoning the Wind element. Volga fires at her, but she narrowly dodges. She summon the earth spirit as Volga charges at her. She summon the Water element as Volga misses her and fly headfirst into a tree. She finally summons the Fire element. Volga takes flight, engulfing himself in fire and charges at Granberia. The latter swing her sword at the flying dragon. The two collide, with their aura being seen across the whole Hellgondo continent. However, the Quadruple Giga is too strong, and Volga starts disintegrating while screaming. Granberia stands alone, near the castle with two large severed wings as the only remains of her opponent. KO Granberia is shown making a proper grave for Volga, next to Alice XV's. Post-Fight Analsys Boomstick: Now that was a fight that brought the heat of hell to the battlefield! Wiz: Volga had the advantages at first, but once they started boosting their power, he was simply outmatched. Boomstick: The poor guy couldn't stand a chance against the Elemental Spirits Granberia had. She can moves faster than the wind and has the durability of a mountain with her Earth element. Wiz: His dragon form was impressive, but Granberia comes equipped with skills capable of slaying dragon and has trained herself to be able to cut through a whole mountain, ''not to mention that she managed to defeat a chimera who was specifically designed to counter her and helped take down the Goddess Ilias. '''Boomstick: Volga wasn't hot blooded enough for this battle.' Wiz: The winner is Granberia. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015